Harvest Moon 64
February 5 1999 November 30, 1999 | genre = Simulation/Role-playing | modes = Single player | ratings = ESRB: Everyone (E) | platforms = Nintendo 64 | media = Nintendo 64 cartridge | requirements = | input = | preceded = Harvest Moon | followed = Harvest Moon: Back To Nature }} Harvest Moon 64 (Bokujō Monogatari 2 in Japan) is a farm simulation game for the Nintendo 64. Harvest Moon 64 is the fourth game in the Harvest Moon series, following a game for SNES, the Game Boy, and the Game Boy Color respectively. Harvest Moon 64 is also said to be the best game in the series by many of its fans. The overall concept and story of the game is quite simple. When the game starts you inherit your grandfather's farm because of his death. You then have three years to get the farm up and running before you are evaluated on your progress. Your evaluation covers many different aspects of your farming life including: social life; fishing life; animal care; and of course general farming. One of the many features of the game is the ability to marry a woman and have a child. There are five eligible women who include Ann, Karen, Popuri, Elli, and Maria, each with different hobbies and interests. The game is notable because the company that published it, Natsume, misspelled its name twice within the game. On the title screen, is spelled "Natume", and during the end credits it is spelled "Natusme." The only time in the game that it appears correctly spelled is on the company logo during the opening graphics just before the opening title screen. (Note: "Natume" may not be the company's normal English spelling, but as it is a Japanese word imported to the English spelling system, it is still "correct": one romanization is to spell "tsu" as "tu" (see Romaji to learn about the different ways to romanize Japanese).) Characters *Jack *Karen *Maria *Ann *Elli *Popuri *Harris *Cliff *Gray *Lillia *Basil *Kai *Cain *May *Kent *Stu *Rick *Saibara *Hall *Duke *Manna Tools The five most basic tools are in Jack's inventory from the start. These tools once belonged to his late grandfather, who received them from a friend. After a certain amount of use, they can be upgraded, allowing you to "charge" a tool's power for several seconds before using the tool. This technique, though physically draining to Jack, makes farmwork much less time-consuming. *Axe - The Axe is used for chopping stumps into lumber for later use. After six consecutive hits, the stump is eliminated and the wood is automatically added to your wood stock. Hitting your Animals with this lowers their quality. Upgrades into a Silver Axe after 450 uses, and then into a Gold Axe after another 450 uses. The upgrades make chopping stumps faster -- 2 hits and 1 hit required to destroy a stump, respectively. You do not have to use it properly to upgrade, you can just hit anything or nothing. *Hoe - The Hoe is used for tilling the soil so that you can plant Grass, Crops or Flowers, unearthing seeds you have already planted, and digging in the ore mines. Upgrades into a Silver Hoe after 300 uses, and then into a Gold Hoe after another 300 uses. The upgrades increase the area of the tilled soil into a 1x3 column and a 3x3 square, respectively. You do not have to use it properly to upgrade, you can just hit anything or nothing. *Hammer - The Hammer is used for smashing Small Rocks and Big Rocks that waste valuable space on the farm, in addition to flattening out soil that has been tilled with the Hoe. Small Rocks are easy to break, while Big Rocks are harder, requiring 6 consecutive hits with the Hammer. Using this on your Animals lowers their quality. Upgrades into a Silver Hammer after 100 uses, and then into a Gold Hammer after another 100 uses. Upgrades decrease the number of hits required to smash a Big Rock to 2 hits and 1 hit, respectively. You do not have to use it properly to upgrade, you can just hit anything or nothing. *Sickle - The Sickle is used for slicing up Weeds, removing unwanted Crops, and cutting grass. Upgrades into a Silver Sickle after 350 uses, and then into a Gold Sickle after another 350 uses. The upgrades increase the slashing radius to a 3x1 row in front of you or every adjacent square to you, respectively. You do not have to use it properly to upgrade, you can just hit anything or nothing. *Watering Can - The Watering Can is used for watering Crops and Flowers. Can be refilled in water sources, such as the pool in the east corner of the farm. Upgrades into a Silver Watering Can after 600 uses, and then into a Gold Watering Can after another 600 uses. The upgrades increase the watering radius, a 3x1 column in front of you and a 3x3 square, respectively. You do not have to use it properly to upgrade, you can just use it on anything or nothing. *Brush - The Brush is used to brush your Horse, Cows, and Sheep to better their mood. Helps your Cows and Sheep produce better Milk and Wool, while it helps your Horse with the Races. *Milker - The Milker is used to milk Cows. Only Adult Cows can be milked. The Milk, one bottle available per Cow per day, can be drunk, given away or sold. The price for which you can sell it depends on the milk's quality and quantity: Small, Medium, Large or Special. *Clippers - The Clippers are used to shear off Sheep's Wool. Sheep's Wool can only be sheared from Adult Sheep, and the Wool can be given away or sold. The price for which you can sell it depends on the Wool's quality: Regular or Special. *Fishing Pole - The Fishing Pole is used to catch Fish, which can be eaten, given away or sold. The price for which you can sell them depends on their size. *Bottle - The Bottle is used to hold various liquids, such as Water and Potions. Vegetation Planting, growing, and harvesting your own crops is one of, if not the main focus of the Harvest Moon series. There are three main categories of vegetation: Vegetables, Flowers, and Grass. Seeds can all be purchased at the Flower Shop in the village. Vegetables *Farmable vegetables include: Turnips, cabbage, corn, potatoes, and, although technically fruits, eggplant, strawberries, and tomatoes. These each have different growing seasons, cultivation time, and selling price. They must be watered to grow (but will not die if unwatered), and can only be planted in tilled soil. **''Spring Crops: ***'Cabbages'''- ****Growing Time- 7 days ****Price- 90 G per Cabbage ***'Potatoes'- ****Growing Time- 6 days ****Price- 80 G per Potato ***'Turnips'- ****Growing Time- 4 days ****Price- 60 G per Turnip **''Summer Crops: ***'Corn'''- ****Growing Time- 13 days ****Price- 120 G per Ear of Corn ***'Tomatoes'- ****Growing Time- 9 days ****Price- 90 G per Tomato **''Fall Crops: ***'Eggplants'''- ****Growing Time- 7 days ****Price- 80 G per Eggplant **''Winter Crops: ***'Strawberries'''- ****Growing Time- 6 days ****Price- 150 G per Strawberry Note: Strawberries require a greenhouse. Also, all vegetables may be grown in a greenhouse during any season. Flowers *Flowers are less common crops as they cannot be sold or eaten. The only kinds available are the Moon-Drop Flower and the rarer Pink Cat Mint, whose seeds you can only buy at the flower festival. At certain points in the game, a Blue-Mist flower becomes available; this, however, is only a side-quest, not a crop. Grass *Grass can be grown in larger quantities, in part because it never has to be watered, and can be walked over at all stages of growth. It is used for feeding livestock. Farmers can either harvest it with a sickle, or let their livestock roam free and graze it themselves. Grass cannot be sold. Animals There are many types of Animals, and two classes: Livestock, and Pets. They require food and TLC, but Livestock more so; unlike Pets, they can die. Livestock Pets Power Berries Power Berries are the berries in the game that will permanently increase your stamina. The locations are... *Dig it up in your field with a hoe. (appears randomly) *Fish it out of the ocean at the beach on the dock *In the winter use a level 3 hammer to smash open the rock over the pond where the kappa lives. *Dig it up out of the mine during winter. (can only be found in the lower levels) *Win the festival where you find eggs. *Buy the "Power Nut" from the wandering salesman for 1000G at the Flower Festival. *Basil will give you one when he returns from one of his voyages (if, of course, you are friends). *The Harvest Goddess will give you one if you go to her and you aren't tired or fatigued or anything, and you wish for 'Strength.' *Throw a Small or Medium Fish into the Fisherman's pond. Blue Power Berry *Throw a Large Fish into the Fisherman's pond. External links *GameFAQs information page *GameRankings rating Category:Games